


In-compatibilità

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BL, Italiano | Italian, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non poteva provare un tale piacere, non con un demone, non con Sebastian. Era inaccettabile.<br/>Partecipa all'ottava edizione del P0rnFest prompt Sebastian Michaelis/William T Spears Scoprano di essere compatibili nonostante uno sia un demone e l'altro uno Shinigami</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-compatibilità

Titolo:  In-compatiblità  
Prompt: Sebastian Michaelis/William T Spears Scoprano di essere compatibili nonostante uno sia un demone e l'altro uno Shinigami  
Parole: 245 WPSOFFICE  
Note: OOC  
  
Era impossibile!  


Un demone e uno shinigami non potevano essere compatibili, ma stava accadendo. In qualche strano modo quelle mani lo spogliavano, gli accarezzavano il corpo e lentamente erano scese fino al suo inguine, e poi sempre più giù raggiungendo quel gonfiore che in qualche strano e bizzarro modo aveva preso possesso del suo corpo.

  
Era impossibile!  


Quella bocca lentamente prese il controllo di quell'erezione, leccandolo, succhiandolo, con un'avidità e una voracità tale da fargli perdere tutte le sue capacità rendendolo inerme e incapace di reagire. 

  
Era impossibile!  


Stava candendo sempre di più in quell'atroce trappola.

  
Era impossibile!  


Non poteva provare un tale piacere, non con un demone, non con Sebastian. Era inaccettabile.

  
Era impossibile!  


Un demone non poteva farlo stare così bene. Con quei piccoli gesti era riuscito a prendere  il sopravvento su di lui, uno Shinigami.

  
Era impossibile!  


William non riusciva a credere che fosse caduto con una tale facilità nella braccia di quello che doveva essere un suo nemico.

  
Era impossibile!  


Quelle dita non potevano essere dentro di lui dandogli un piacere assoluto, una sensazione di benessere e estasi che uno shinigami non avrebbe mai dovuto provare per mano di un demone

  
Era impossibile!  


Che Sebastian, un essere oscuro, malvagio, un demonio, lo stesse penetrando, facendogli provare il più intenso dei piaceri.

  
Era impossibile!  


Un demone e uno shinigami non potevano avere una tale compatibilità.

  
Era impossibile, ma era accaduto.  


Lui e Sebastian erano stati assieme, nonostante la loro apparente incompatibilità

  


Note.  


Questa storia non è niente di troppo serio e pretenzioso, ammetto di averla scritta anche abbastanza in fretta, ma mi sentivo parecchio ispirata.  
  
Il pairing non è molto popolare, ma a me piace parecchio e ho sempre voluto scrivere una storia su di loro e ho approfittato dell’occasione per partecipare al p0rnfest

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia non è niente di troppo serio e pretenzioso, ammetto di averla scritta anche abbastanza in fretta, ma mi sentivo parecchio ispirata.
> 
> Ho sempre voluto scrivere una storia su di loro e ho approfittato dell’occasione per partecipare al p0rnfest


End file.
